


Zip Me

by Xyriath



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, polyamory (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy will one day learn how to dress himself without Tommy's help.</p><p>Tommy makes sure it is not this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lykoi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lykoi).



> Prompted fic for a friend. <3 And because I can't write any of these three in a pairing without background OT3.

The swat Tommy delivered to Teddy’s hand, combined with Tommy’s superspeed, might just have been hard enough to bruise if it weren’t for Ted’s impressive resilience.  Of course, Tommy couldn’t really feel bad about it.  Teddy deserved it.

“Tommy, I really don’t think this is—”

“Shh!”  Tommy shot a glare vaguely upwards as he yanked the tie to perfection.  Amazing.  He took a step back to admire his handiwork.

“So, you’re done then?” Teddy asked, voice a mixture of exasperation and amusement, which seemed to have become the default for dealing with Tommy.  He reached for the tie to mess with it, only to earn another smack on the hand.

“Only if you don’t go tryin’ to mess it up.”  He tried to continue glaring at Teddy, but… goddammit, the smile curving up his lips always made it so _hard_ to be mad at him.  Damn him and his stupid face.

He reached out to smooth the imaginary wrinkles in Teddy’s jacket.  Just to be sure.  And if he happened to appreciate the warmth of his sides underneath the cloth, if his hands happened to pause around his waist instead of continuing downward, well, Tommy wasn’t sorry.

“Just sayin’,” Tommy continued, voice speeding up slightly as Teddy rested his own hands on Tommy’s, still smiling that infuriating smile.  “Mrs. Kaplan made it _very clear_ I was supposed to make sure you were ready for this Bar Mitzvah thing and I’m gonna do just that.  And if we take much longer we’re gonna be _late—_ ”

“Well, whose fault is that?”  Teddy’s smile had turned into a smirk, and his hands slid lower, resting on Tommy’s waist and tugging him closer.  Tommy was finding it hard to protest; had, in fact, been the one _encouraging_ these actions not twenty minutes ago.

“Well, can y’really _blame_ me?  I mean, when you ask me to dress one of my boyfriends in a private room—”

“You have to expect that you’ll stop in the middle of doing so, shove him into a chair, and straddle him?”

Tommy’s lips cut off anything else that Teddy was going to say, arms wrapping around his waist and leaning into him.  The kiss wasn’t particularly long or involved, and too soon (in Tommy’s humble opinion) Teddy had pulled his face back, grinning.  Tommy’s disappointment was short-lived, however, as Ted then leaned in to press his mouth to Tommy’s neck.  He could feel a brief nip, and then a gentle kiss.

“Wouldn’t mind messing up _your_ suit, actually.”

Tommy _almost_ didn’t have it in him to pull back, but Teddy’s words had pushed his luck too far.  _His_ suit was custom fitted, even nicer than Teddy’s, a present from the Kaplan parents for Hannukuh, and there was no way he was going to let Teddy mess it up so soon to leaving.

“Sorry, Altman,” he drawled, wiggling back out of Teddy’s arms, sad as it made him.  “I don’t like you _that_ much.”

Teddy was still grinning.  “Right, of course not.  My bad.”  Still, he leaned forward again, this time for a kiss that definitely had hints of getting much longer and more involved.  Tommy damned his traitor hands, which had gone up to rest on Teddy’s shoulders.

A sharp knock had the two of them springing apart, Tommy halfway across the room before Teddy could so much as blink in surprise.

“You boys almost done in there?”  Rebecca Kaplan’s voice wasn’t particularly _accusing_ , but it had _that tone_ that Tommy had grown to recognize, the knowing one that warned you that if you were getting _up to something_ , you had a limited time to stop.  Teddy grinned sheepishly.

“Yes ma’am,” Tommy yelled back, face rearranged into something perfectly innocent as he zipped to the door and opened it.  Rebecca… probably wasn’t fooled, but she couldn’t _prove_ anything.  She looked lovely in her maroon dress and crystal earrings, and Billy looked respectable for once.  The things Tommy would do to him when they were alone later and he could get him out of his suit…

Of course, right now, he just looked vaguely sulky, and Tommy chuckled slightly as his younger brother went on ahead.  Right as Teddy went to pass by him, Tommy grabbed his arm, tugging him down so that his lips were brushing his ear.

“Maybe later, if we find somewhere private, I’ll let you mess it up.”  He kissed Teddy’s cheek.  “Only if you’re very, very good, though.”

He turned to follow the two Kaplans, but didn’t miss Teddy’s quiet response.

“I’m sure I can convince you of sooner, rather than later.”

This time it was Tommy’s turn to smirk.


End file.
